Inside Out Credits
Full credits for Inside Out. Directed by *Pete Docter Co-Directed by *Ronnie del Carmen Produced by *Jonas Rivera, P.G.A. Executive Producers *John Lasseter *Andrew Stanton Associate Producer *Mark Nielsen Original Story by *Pete Docter *Ronnie del Carmen Screenplay by *Pete Docter *Meg LeFauve *Josh Cooley Music by *Michael Giacchino Story Supervisor *Josh Cooley Film Edited by *Kevin Nolting, A.C.E. Production Designer *Ralph Eggleston Supervising Technical Director *Michael Fong Production Manager *Dana Murray Supervising Animators *Shawn Krause *Victor Navone Director Of Photography - Camera *Patrick Lin Director Of Photography - Lighting *Kim White Character Supervisor *Sajan Skaria Character & Sets Supervisor *Robert Moyer Effects Supervisor *Gary Bruins Simulation Supervisor *Edwin Chang Rendering Supervisor *Alexander Kolliopoulos Global Technology and Second Unit & Crowds Supervisor *William Reeves Second Unit & Crowds Animation Supervisor *Paul Mendoza Character Art Direction *Albert Lozano Sets Art Direction *Daniel Holland Shading Art Direction *Bert Berry Sound Designer *[Klyce Cast *Joy: Amy Poehler *Sadness: Phyllis Smith *Bing Bong: Richard Kind *Fear: Bill Hader *Anger: Lewis Black *Disgust: Mindy Kaling *Riley Andersen: Kaitlyn Dias *Riley's mother: Diane Lane *Riley's father: Kyle MacLachlan *Forgetter Paula: Paula Poundstone *Forgetter Bobby: Bobby Moynihan *Dream Director / Mother's Anger: Paula Pell *Subconscious Guard Frank: Dave Goelz *Subconscious Guard Dave: Frank Oz *Jangles: Josh Cooley *Mind Worker Cop Jake: Flea *Fritz: John Ratzenberger *Brazilian helicopter pilot: Carlos Alazraqui *Clown's Joy: Peter Sagal *Cool Girl's Emotions: Rashida Jones Story Story Artists Additional Story Material by *Michael Arndt *Simon Rich Additional Dialogue by *Bob Peterson *Bill Hader *Amy Poehler Story Coordinator *Isabel Conde Editorial Additional Editing by *John Bryant *Nicholas C. Smith, A.C.E. *Serena Warner Production Music & Sound Effects Editor *Justin Pearson Additional Production Music Editor *Samuel Lehmer Assistant Sound Editor *Kenny Pickett Script Supervisors *Mimi Zora *Emily Zulauf Editorial Coordinators *Leslie Pao *Alicia Mooty Editorial Assistant *Ben Morris Reels Coordinator *Jeremy Slome Editorial Interns *Lindsay Armstrong *Amber Dupre *Amy McBeth Art Set Artists Graphics Art Director *Craig Foster Color Artists *Shelly Wan *Chia-Han Jennifer Chang Development Artists Art Coordinators *May Iosotaluno *Pauline Chu Art Interns *Janine Chang *Jocelyn Liang Camera & Staging layout artists Animation Character Development & Animation Animators Fix & Additional Animation Animation Shot Support Animation Coordinator *Claire Faggioli Animation Technical & Fix Coordinator *Sara Trumpler Animation Technical Coordinator *Daniella Muller Animation Fix Coordinator *Duncan Ramsay Second Unit & Crowds Second Unit & Crowds Animation Characters Character Modeling & Articulation Artists Character Cloth Artists Character Shading Artists Character Groom Artists Jacob Brooks Kiki Mei Kee Poh *Ben Porter Character Coordinator *Eoin Convery Bullock Sets Sets Manager *Deirdre Warin Sets Modeling Lead *Steve Karski Set Dressing Lead *Amy L. Allen Sets Shading Lead *Eric Andraos Sets Technical Lead *Michael Frederickson Lead Matte Painter *David Batte Additional Sets Supervision *Alex Harvill *John Halstead Sets Modeling Artists Set Dressing Artists Sets Shading & Paint Artists Sets Technical Artists Matte Painters *Ernesto Nemesio *Paul Topolos Matte Painting Technical Directors *Francisco Delatorre *Martin Sebastian Senn *Matthew Webb Additional Shading Leadership *Colin Hayes Thompson Sets Coordinator *Anthony Kemp Sets Production Assistant *Jon Bryant Simulation Simulation Artists Global Technology Global Technology Manager *Todd Shaiman Global Technology Lead *Brandon Kerr Global Technology Engineers Global Technology Intern *Peter Kutz Sweatbox Lighting Lighting Manager *Piper Freeman Lighting Leads *Sudeep Rangaswamy *Angelique Reisch *Michael Sparber Master Lighting Artists Lighting Artists Lightspeed Lead *Tim Babb Lightspeed Technical Directors Lighting Coordinators *Annie Mueller *Mimi Zora Effects Effects Manager *Sarita White Development & Effects Artists *Dave Hale *Matthew Kiyoshi Wong Effects Artists Effects Coordinator *Lucy Laliberte Effects Intern *Matthew Benson Rendering Rendering & Optimization Artists Production Assistant to the Producer *Elissa Knight Assistant to the Director *Victoria R. Manley Production Office Manager *Courtney Bergin Feature Relations Manager *Lee Rasé Feature Relations Coordinator *Margo Zimmerman Production Office Assistants *Jon Bryant *Candice Kuwahara *Alyssa Mar Additional Production Support Creative Development Titles Post Production Director *Cynthia Slavens Post Production Supervisor, Home Video *Eric Pearson Post Production Supervisor, Ancillary *Erick Ziegler Senior Scientist *Dominic Glynn Manager *Robert Tachoires Administration Manager *Beth Sullivan Post Production Coordinator, Theatrical *Jeremy Slome Post Production Coordinator *Jeremy Quist Management Assistant *Christine Wilcock Mastering Supervisor *Robin Leigh Colorist *Mark Dinicola Color Grading Operator *Susan Brunig Theatrical Mastering Specialist *Erik Anderson Post Production Engineering Manager *Andra Smith Post Production Engineering Lead *Laura Savidge Media Systems Architect *Stewart Birnam Software Engineering *Winston O. Good *Brett Warne Mastering Coordinator *Amy Nawrocki Media Control Center Operators *Glenn Kasprzycki *Christopher Knight *Richard Pinkham Senior Projectionist *John Hazelton Projectionist *Bryan Dennis Projection Scheduler *Anthony David Duran Post Production Assistant *Rachael Bigelow International Production Stereoscopic 3D Render Pipeline Group Team Production Sound Original Dialogue Mixers *Doc Kane *Vince Caro Dialogue Recordist *Jeanette Browning Post Production Sound Services By Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company, Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editor *Shannon Mills Re-Recording Mixers *Michael Semanick *Tom Johnson Sound Effects Editors *David C. Hughes *Jeremy Bowker *Malcolm Fife Supervising Dialogue Editor *Daniel Laurie Foley Editor *Thom Brennan First Assistant Sound Editor *Coya Elliott Sound Design Assistant *Nia Hansen Foley Artists *John Roesch *Alyson Dee Moore Foley Mixer *Mary Jo Lang Assistant Re-Recording Mixer *Stephen Urata Audio/Video Transfer *Marco Alicea Sound Accountant *Michael Peters Client Services *Eva Porter Skywalker Sound Executive Staff General Manager *Josh Lowden Head of Production *Jonathan Null Head of Engineering *Steve Morris Additional Voices Music Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Music Supervisor *Tom MacDougall Score Orchestrated & Conducted By *Tim Simonec Additional Orchestrations Music Editor *Stephen M. Davis Score Recorded & Mixed by *Joel Iwataki Score Coordinator *Andrea Datzman Music Production Director *Andrew Page Music Business Affairs *Scott Holtzman *Don Welty Music Production Coordinator *Ashley Chafin Music Contracted by *Reggie Wilson Assistant Music Contractor *Connie Boylan Music Preparation by *Booker White Score Recordist *Tom Hardisty *Vincent Cirilli Score Recorded & Mixed At *Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros. Studio Scoring Stage Crew Special thanks to the orchestra for bringing the music to life. Pixar Studio Team Administration Business & Legal Affairs Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Documentary & Home Entertainment Production Facility Operations Finance Human Resources Marketing Pixar University & Archives Promotional Animation Publicity Renderman Development Renderman Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Engineering & Design Leads Management Infrastructure Research Pre-Production & Asset Based Engineering Look Development Presto Animation System & Core Engineering Systems Technical Leads Management Support Theme Parks Development Production Babies Special Thanks Special thanks to Dr. Paul Ekman & Dacher Keltner for guiding us through this emotional journey Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Production Senior Managers Pixar Senior Technology Team Pixar Senior Leadership Team This film is dedicated to our kids who decided not to grow up, at all. Prints by FotoKem® ©2015 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC./PIXAR All Rights Reserved For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Pixar was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. Original Soundtrack available on Video Games Available from Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Emeryville, CA Category:Credits Credits